Love at the gym
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Long red hair tied into a braid, strong physique, green eyes. Goddess, she was beautiful. [Set into a modern AU]
**LOVE AT THE GYM**

Heather sighed. Being at the gym alone wasn't fun at all.

Damn Naesala and his poor excuses to ditch her like that!

It was the first time she went there, so she didn't know anyone. She was completely alone.

Maybe it would have been better if she had waited until he was free too.

* * *

Then, she saw her.

Long red hair tied into a braid, strong physique, green eyes.

Goddess, she was beautiful.

* * *

The woman seemed to notice her stare and she approached her.

\- Is there something wrong?-, she questioned.

\- Not at all!-, Heather replied, taken by surprise, - I'm just new here. You can say I'm getting used to the environment-.

\- Oh-, the woman said, her lips curving into a gentle, and beautiful, smile.

\- In that case I can help you, if you want-, she offered, - I work here after all-.

\- That would be great, thank you-, Heather eagerly replied.

That was her lucky day.

* * *

Titania was her name. Heather didn't know why, but she thought that it fit her.

She helped her doing some exercises and using some of the equipments, explaining how they worked in case she came there when she was free.

It was very kind of her but, if Heather had to be honest, she would rather go there when she was working, so she could have seen her.

* * *

They chatted a bit, even though Heather had been the one doing most of the talking, and she used those moments to have a better look of the other's body.

There wasn't really much to say about it, apart that it was absolutely perfect.

Heather approved also her choice to wear a white tank top instead of something less revealing.

Yes, that was definitely her lucky day.

* * *

She remained there for two hours, even though she would have liked to stay there some more, but she had other plans for the day and she didn't want to change them.

After saying goodbye to Titania, promising her that they were going to meet again soon, very soon, she went to the locker room and she took a quick shower.

She took then her things and went to the parking lot where she had left her car.

As soon as she was inside she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

She had always felt attracted to pretty women but that, that was indescribable.

She had to tell Naesala.

* * *

She took her phone and dialed his number. It didn't take too long for him to reply.

\- Hello?-, his voice came clear from the other side.

\- Hi, you traitorous crow. Wanna know what happened while you were ditching me elsewhere?-, Heater replied, sounding more angry than she actually was.

She loved messing with him, as much as he loved doing the same with her, but in the end, they were good friends.

\- Hey, it's not my fault Tibarn is an idiot and doesn't know how to run a company, ok? I'm as pissed as you, you know? It was my first free day after a while. Goddess I really don't understand what Reyson sees in that stupid…-, he replied, but he couldn't continue to vent because Heather interrupted him.

\- Slow down, now-, she started, - As much as I love hearing you complain about your shitty boss, this isn't the reason why I called you-.

\- Then tell me-, Naesala said, - And be quick, I have to go back to the office soon-.

\- Ok, all right-, Heather replied, and she started to tell him about Titania, her beautiful hair and her gorgeous body.

* * *

\- Wow, somebody has fallen hard for her-, Naesala said with an amused tone in his voice.

\- Yeah, well, at least I don't brag continuously about my exes, unlike somebody else-, Heather replied, defensive.

\- Ok, ok. You win-, he said, completely defeated.

\- Well, now I am more motivated to come with you, next time-, he added, - I'm really curious to see this beauty that stole your heart-.

\- Oh, shut up-, Heater replied, and Naesala started to laugh.

It didn't take long for her to join him.

* * *

It took longer for Naesala to actually join her at the gym, a couple of weeks, to be precise.

That day Titania hadn't still arrived, instead there was another trainer, called Boyd.

Heather didn't really like him, though.

\- Well, your lovely Titania is very masculine-, Naesala joked getting, as soon as he finished saying that, elbowed by Heather on the side.

\- It's not her, you moron-, she replied, and Naesala would have laughed if he wasn't in so much pain.

* * *

\- Hey-, Heater said in order to get Naesala's attention.

\- Don't fuck this up-, she menaced him, knowing that he was fully capable and willing of embarrassing her in front of Titania if she didn't say anything to him beforehand.

\- … What if I do it?-, he teased, getting a glare from her.

\- Don't worry, I won't fuck it up-, he promised but, as soon as she turned her head, he whispered a "maybe".

Fortunately for him, he had said it too softly for her to hear him, or else he would have probably ended up dead, or at least with less feathers on his wings.

* * *

Heather almost dropped on her knees, thanking the Goddess for such a miracle, when Titania finally showed up.

After spending a great amount of time at the gym together, they were in friendly terms, but still Naesala couldn't help but to notice how Titania was oblivious to Heather's – poor, at least in his opinion- attempts to flirt.

* * *

\- So, what do you think?-, Heather asked, once she and Naesala were in her car.

\- You have my blessing-, he joked, making her chuckle a bit while she was starting the engine.

\- When are you going to ask her out?-, he added after a while.

Heather almost slammed on the brakes when she heard that. Thankfully there wasn't none around so she didn't cause any incident with that.

\- Well, soon… hopefully-, she replied, vaguely.

\- Not to put any pressure on you-, Naesala started, - But I don't think she will understand your ways of flirting if you aren't straight to the point-.

\- You're being too subtle for her-, he concluded.

\- You think I haven't noticed?-, Heather replied, - But I don't know if should do it already. Isn't it too soon?-.

\- What?-, Naesala said, - Heather "I-never-waste-a-chance-to-bang-a-hot-chick" is asking me if it's too soon? Wow. You must've fallen harder than I've imagined-.

* * *

Heather had never been the kind of person that liked long relationship; she would say that she had a lot of love to give and she couldn't waste it on only one person.

That said, it was strange for Naesala to see her so worked up on Titania when, if what she was feeling for her was less serious, she would have already asked her out.

* * *

\- …Maybe-, Heather said.

\- I don't know-, she added then, - At first it was more of a physical thing, but knowing her better has made things more complicated-, she admitted.

* * *

Naesala remained silent for a while, thinking about what to say.

\- Well, maybe you should try to spend some time with her outside the gym-, he said, - It may help you figuring out sooner your real feelings towards her-.

\- Mmmh…-, Heather mumbled, - That's not a bad idea-.

\- Of course it's not. It came from me, after all-, Naesala joked.

Heather sighed and shook slightly her head, but she was smiling.

* * *

She wasn't nervous. At all.

She had decided to follow Naesala's advice and, the next day, she asked Titania is she wanted to go watch a movie on the weekend. Nothing romantic, just good ol' gals being pals – at least for the moment it was like that- and Titania had said yes.

* * *

And there she was, at the entrance of the cinema, waiting for Titania to arrive.

"Maybe she's stuck in the traffic", she thought without, however, realising that she had arrived way earlier than she should have, so it was more likely that Titania was still preparing at her house.

She didn't want to bother Naesala while she was waiting because, let's be honest, at that point he would have started to make fun of her way more that she was making fun of him and that wasn't right.

But what if she didn't come? What if she had more important things to do?

* * *

Despite her worries, Titania arrived.

\- Oh, you're already here-, she greeted her.

\- I just got here too-, Heather lied.

\- Good-, Titania replied, - Shall we go, then?-, she added.

\- Sure, but let's take the tickets first-, Heather replied and Titania nodded, following her to the ticket office.

* * *

They had a very good time together.

Heather had actually thought – and feared- that it would have gone much worse. Thankfully she was wrong.

The movie wasn't bad either.

* * *

During the interval they exchanged a few words, even though they remained mostly quiet. It wasn't awkward, though; actually, there was a very nice atmosphere surrounding them.

Speaking would have probably ruined everything.

* * *

\- You know-, Titania said, once the movie was over, - I haven't been invited to something like this for a very long time-.

\- Too busy at work, uh?-, Heather replied.

Titania nodded.

\- But it's not only that-, she continued, - I also didn't really feel like going anywhere when they asked me-.

At that point Heather couldn't understand anymore where that conversation was going, so she didn't interrupt her.

* * *

\- I have to admit it. At first I didn't have a very strong opinion about you, but the more time I spend with you, the more I find myself liking you-.

\- Oh. Thanks-, was all Heather said.

It was rare for Titania to be that open about herself, so she was happy she had decided to tell her those things; she had also said that now she liked her, and that was very good.

* * *

\- Did you have fun too?-, Titania asked.

\- Yes, a lot-, Heather replied.

\- In fact…-, she continued, - I was wondering if you would like to go out again sometimes. We can go to a pub, or even go shopping. Whatever you like-.

\- Oh, I thought you would never ask-, Titania replied, smiling, - It would be a pleasure for me to go out with you again-.

\- Awesome!-, Heather exclaimed, making already plans in her head.

* * *

They started to talk about where to go next time. Heather knew a lot of good places to have fun, but Titania didn't like crowds and confusion, so she promised that sooner or later she was going to find something she would have liked. She just needed some time.

* * *

\- Ok, now I really have to go-, Heather said, after a while.

\- See you at the gym, then-, Titania replied.

\- Sure-, Heather promised.

She couldn't resist that urge that had started to take over her since Titania had arrived anymore so, before going back, she got closer to her and laid a quick kiss on her cheek, and then she run off without even looking back at her.

* * *

Once she arrived at the car she took her head between her hands.

Had she suddenly turned back to be teenager in love?

Titania didn't seem to mind that gesture – even though she was too busy getting the hell out of there to pay attention to her reaction. Still, why did she decide that running away like that was a good idea?

* * *

Well, now it was too late to have regrets; she could have gotten back to explain her odd behaviour, which would have probably included a confession of sort about her feelings, but she doubted that she would have still found Titania where she had left her.

At that point it would have been better to wait for the next time she met at the gym.

* * *

Titania had said that she was willing to go out with her again – assuming that she didn't change her mind after the incident- so, in the end, that "absolutely-not-date", as Naesala had mockingly called it, had gone very well.

* * *

Once she got home she took her phone and she unlocked the screen.

She had a new message, and it was from Titania.

\- It's a shame that you have to go so soon, but I really had fun today- said the message.

Heather almost screamed in joy when she read it. Thank the Goddess Titania wasn't mad.

\- I know. I would have loved to stay some more too. Oh well, I'm gonna make it up to you next time-, she quickly answered.

\- Great-, Titania replied and, after a while, she sent another message that said:

\- So see you tomorrow at the gym, right?-.

Heather smiled as she answered:

\- Absolutely-.

* * *

She wouldn't have missed a chance to see her.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I had in mind this modern AU for a while, so I've decided to write something about it.

I know the couple is more of a crack ship but I don't care; I really like the idea of Heather and Titania being together. I also think that Heather and Naesala would make a beautiful brotp so I went for that too.

If you want someone to blame for this story, blame my sister **-Feeldespair**


End file.
